The Choices I Make/Issue 5
This is Issue 5 of The Choices I Make. Issue 5 As Pablo left, Dirk announced trough the intercom that everyone should assemble at the managers office. Yassir and I got up and walked over there together, joking about Dirk calling for attention because nobody likes him. But as we arrived at the office we saw Dirk introducing Hossan. After he was done he spoke:"I have another mission for who might want to. We gonna get some supplies and get Hossan's people over here." Hossan's People? I was confused, why didn't Hossan mention them earlier, why didn't he tell me about them? That same moment Louis yelled:"We can't feed more people!" To which Hossan replied:"Fortunatly we are held up in a supermarket, not really secure but full off food." As Dirk, Mr. Duramsum and Hossan were talking about a plan I decided to just sit back and get something to eat, but before I could get a bite out off the candy bar, Dirk came walking up to me and told me to get ready. Why did they want me to go out again, I was just back, I don't wanna be out there, I wanna be safely inside. But then again, it's better to just do ask told, and avoid conflict. When we were done, or actually they, discussig the plan, I got told the plan, I would go in Hossans truck, Leeroy and Arthur would take the millitary truck, and Murray and Ronald would take the aromored money transport vechicle, which Yassir had arrived in. I was told we were to get to the supermarket, and load as much supplies as we can in the cars, then get the supermarket survivors on board and return here. Dirk all made it sound easy, but somehow I had the idea that this would be more complicated as it sounds. I sat next to Hossan, while he told a story during the drive, I didn't exacltly listen to him though. As we drove around a corner we saw a white man in a black hoodie, sitting against a mailbox, he was half concious, not infected, but there was a large wound on his leg, which was obvious to everyone was a bite. We just passed him, the man looked up for a second, but then lowered his head again, he seemed to understand why we passed him. While we drove further I looked back just before the man left my field of vision, I saw an infected eating his neck, the man didn't even struggle, he just accepted his faith. I thought a minute about him, did he have children, he seemed in his 30's, was he married, what was his name, how did he got bit? That sort of stuff. For some reason the man stayed on my mind for the entire drive. We pulled over. A supermarket, not a chain one, a family owned one, called "Greg's Groceries". It made me chuckle a bit. I don't know why. All I know is that it did. We all got out of our vechicle's. Very little infected around. Only two, and they were imediatly bludgeoned by Murray and Leeroy, with a crowbar and hammer. The vision of splattering blood entertained Sam. He didn't want that it did, but it did. We walked up to the door, all six of us, Hossan put his hand to the door, which wasn't locked, oddly. "Ready?" He asked. As all off us gave a nod, he pushed it open. When we stepped in we were greated by the barrel of a rifle. Category:The Choices I Make Category:The Choices I Make Issues Category:Issues